learning to love
by Jaspergirl1123
Summary: Jasper is kicked out of the house once his parents find out that he is gay. He starts over in forks living with his cousin Bella. He meets Edward and there is an immediate connection. but can Edward help Jasper heal from his horrific past? E/J slash
1. just an AN please read

_**AN: before anyone freaks out, I re-read this story and honestly I hated it. Everything was moving way to fast and it sounded like a second graded wrote it. So I have talked with a few friends of mine and they helped me decide to re writ this story, I'm planning on it following the same story line just with more details and a lot slower. Hopefully everyone will stick with me through this, you all mean a lot to me so I hope you enjoy the rewritten version as much as you seemed to enjoy the original. Thanks for your time, hopefully the new chapter one will be up later tonight.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, first chapter of the rewrite, let me know what you're thinking. **_

_***************Bella pov (freshman year age 15 two years before present day)_

There were days when I wished that Renée would grow up and be the parent. I was tired of waking up early every day and cooking breakfast for the both of us. It was the Saturday morning, New Year's day. I called for Renée before sitting down to eat, so far the morning had been pretty quiet. From across the street I could hear my neighbor's small children banging pots together and screaming something about New Year's. I was cleaning up the mess I had made when Renée came down stairs.

"Bella, come sit with me for a minute, I need to talk to you about something very important." I placed the now clean pan on the counter and followed after her into the living room.

"Bella you remember your cousin Jasper don't you?" I bobbed my head, wondering why she was talking about him. Jasper hadn't visited since we were six. It was understandable; the flight from Texas to forks was a long one so I couldn't blame Aunt Linda for not wanting to make the trip again.

"He was in an accident last night, a lot of the details are still unsolved but we know that he was very severely injured. Witnesses say that the driver of the car was drunk and didn't check for cars as he merged onto the highway. The car was hit by a tractor trailer and witness's say it barrel rolled a few times before being pushed 15 feet by the truck. Jasper and another girl were thrown out because of the impact, it probably saved his life. The paramedics said that they found him unconscious in the opposite lane, no one really knows exactly what happened but they have their guesses." She went on to explain that Linda needed her right now and that she had arranged for me to stay with my best friend Edward's family until she returned. She dropped me off later that hour, waving out the window as she headed towards the airport. Carlisle showed me to the guest room and I placed my bag on the bed. Edward's home was like my second home, we had been the best of friends since first grade so we were over each other's houses a lot. By the end of the day news of the tragedy in Texas reached our small town. White faced reporters reported that someone had been videoing the party and had caught the accident on tape. They urged parents to keep the video away from children and to not watch if they didn't think they could handle it. I couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the living room. it only took a few minutes before I had found the video, Edward hopped up behind me on the bed and together we watched.

_The frame jerked around wildly, showing a room packed full of teenagers going crazy. Over the din in the background you could hear the voice of the boy holding the camera. _

_ "Tom, no way is anyone going to let you drive! Man you're totally fucked up." a slurred response came from the kid addressed as Tom. He grabbed his keys from a small blond girl before the screen went black. _

_ It picked up a few minutes later, people were screaming at the driver of the car to stop before he got everyone killed. The driver flipped them off before starting the engine and peeling out of the driveway. The highway was directly next to the house and the car didn't even slow as it flew onto it. Someone closer to the road screamed seconds before a Tractor trailer came into the frame. It struck the car sending it flying end over end. a body of a girl was thrown out the side window, hitting the ground at a sickening angle she rolled over a few times before coming to a stop face down on the grass on the shoulder of the road. The body of a boy was thrown out the back window disappearing over the guardrail separating two lanes of traffic. The car rolled again, metal crunching with every move it made. A girl screamed when the truck hit the car again, pushing it further down the road sparks flying out from the metal being scraped against the ground. By the time the truck stopped the car was a mangled mess, flames were coming from the battered engine and people were screaming. The last thing filmed before the camera cut off was someone screaming about calling 911. _

************Bella pov (Present day junior age 17)

I woke with a start, the dream had been so real, I guess that was because it had been real. For months after watching that video I had nightmares, eventually it faded to the back of my mind and more pressing issues took its place. I cursed the fact that it had returned. I rolled out of bed and dressed slowly, this morning was the start of a new chapter in my family. My cousin Jasper was coming to stay with my mom and I indefinitely. From what my mom told me his parents found him having sex with another boy and they flipped. Linda called my mom last night begging her to take Jasper off her hands for her, claiming that since I was bi it didn't matter in one more queer was added. My mom called Linda and screamed at her about being a homophobe for hours before yelling that she'd take him and hanging up. Jasper's plane was due in 3 hours so I ate breakfast by myself before I set out for the long drive to the Seattle airport. I was just about to pull out of my drive way when Edward popped up out of nowhere carrying two cups of seaming hot coffee.

"I thought that you could use a friend." He offered by way of explanation. I smiled voicing my thanks. Today was going to suck a whole lot less now.

_**Ok so tell me how I did, was it any better than the last one? Love it ,hate it? Ideas? Please review and let me know! -Samantha**_


End file.
